pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Machop
Vs. Machop is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 7/27/2014. Story Elise gives off a big yawn, a suitcase in her hand. She is standing outside the Pokémon Center, waiting. Elise: Why do I have to go to the cabin of my father’s friend? I know, I know. Have to keep up appearances. But he should go himself. President: Elise! There you are! Elise turns, the President and several other men arrive. President: It’s so good to see you. Elise: Yes. (Elise bows) My father extends his apologies for not appearing himself, but he is very busy, as you know. President: But of course! I am well aware that your father is a very busy man, running the largest shipping company in Kanto. But your beauty is a welcome sight on any occasion, especially since I will get to show you my art collection! Pictures of all the Pokémon I’ve ever owned! Now, we’re waiting for just one other person. Elise: Who is that? President: Well he should be, ah! There he is! Elise turns, seeing Ian and Sandslash walking over. She blushes, as she turns away as Ian makes it over. President: Ah, Ian lad! I’m so glad to see you! For a moment, I didn’t think that you’d be coming! Ian: Let’s go already. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave. End Scene The group arrives at a Pokémon Center cabin up in the mountains, the President pleased with himself. President: Here we are! A few years back, this place didn’t even exist. Everyone who traveled had to sleep outdoors on their travels to Vermillion City. But with this open to the public, everyone can relax and enjoy the beauty of the outdoors, from the indoors. And see my beautiful collection at the same time! Elise: (Deadpan) Yes, glorious. She looks over at Ian, who was interested in a picture of a Rhydon. Ian: Was this yours? President: No. This particular Rhydon was owned by a friend of mine. It was his prized possession, as mine was Rapidash. I remember our fateful battle in the Pokémon League, where… Ian: (Interested) You competed in the Pokémon League? President: Why yes. I made it all the way to the top 32 when I had to fight my friend. It was down to the wire, one Pokémon each. My Rapidash’s Fire Blast barely denting Rhydon’s armor. Ian goes off, looking at the other pictures. Elise follows, but doesn’t approach him. Sandslash: Slash. Elise: Eh?! Elise looks down, Sandslash rubbing up against her gently. She reaches down, going to pet it. Ian: (Back turned to them) Careful. Elise is surprised and lets out a gasp, as she pulls her hand back. Elise: What? Ian: Sandslash’s spines will hurt if you pet him the wrong way. You need to stroke down from the head, never upward from the back. Elise: Oh. Elise pets Sandslash’s head, it cooing at her. Elise laughs, as Ian keeps going down the hall. President: Then, a great thunderstorm hit the battlefield! Rapidash’s flames shrunk, its power weakened. Elise: (Turning with interest.) Rain affects Fire types? President: Oh yes. Several Fire types have flames on their bodies. Many of them have flames that can’t go out. Others aren’t as lucky. And the rain can affect or even greatly harm a Fire type if not careful. A boom of thunder occurs, as the group looks out the window, seeing a storm outside, the wind howling. President: Yes, that does happen here. Flash storm. Ian: I was hoping to get out of here today. President: This mountain is extremely dangerous to traverse in this kind of weather. It’s best to wait for the storm to pass. Now then, my Rapidash, with its last burst of energy, charged with its… Ian and Sandslash head down to the common area, Elise following. Damian, a boy with blue hair, pink shirt and cowboy vest, sits laughing with several friends. Damian: Then, I took out that Geodude with one Karate Chop! Wah! (He does a Karate Chop motion, impressing the others.) And that’s how I defeated the Hiker. Friend: Impressive as always, Damian. Damian: Ain’t that the truth. Hm? Damian turns, seeing Sandslash. He smirks at it. Damian: Ah, that looks like a pretty tough Pokémon. (Looks at Ian.) You its trainer? Ian: If I am? Damian: Then how about a trade? How about it for my Machop? Ian: Not interested. Damian: Oh, come on! Maybe you would’ve taken that Charmander. Too bad I ditched it. Ian: (Anger rising) Ditched it? Damian: Yeah. That stupid Fire type was useless in battle. But no matter how much I tried to get rid of it, it followed me everywhere! I finally told it to wait for me on a rock, and it believed me! Ian grabs Damian’s throat, raising him off the ground, choking him. Damian: (Choking) What are you? Elise: (In terror) Ian! Stop! Ian: Where did you leave it? Damian: (Strained) On a rock in the mountains. Ian throws Damian aside, his friends catching him. Ian runs out the door, Sandslash following. Damian stands up, rubbing his lip. Damian: Yeah, you better run! End Scene Ian is running through the rain, blinded by the wind. He pulls his goggles over his eyes, as he spots Charmander on a rock, wielding a leaf to cover the fire on its tail, it being dangerously low. Ian makes it over to Charmander. Ian: (In friendly tone) Hey there. I’m going to get you out of here. Ian takes his jacket off, revealing his white sleeveless undershirt. He wraps the jacket around Charmander. He picks Charmander up, and takes off running, Sandslash after him. Ian’s feet slip, as he slides down a mud path. Sandslash runs in front of him, catching him and gently lowering him. Ian: Thanks. The two keep going, making it back to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy, Elise and President were waiting for them. Nurse Joy: How’s it doing? Ian: (Panting) Bad. Its flame is almost all the way out. Nurse Joy: I’ll take it. But we have to hurry! Nurse Joy takes Charmander without the jacket, rushing to the ER. Ian takes his jacket, hanging it to dry. President: Son, I must say that was incredibly brave of you. Ian: Nothing too special. President: But I know few people that would do that. Come here, come here. This, is one of my prized possessions. Ian follows the President to the table, as he pulls a journal out of a backpack, which was crammed full. President: I am good friends with Professor Oak, who is the creator of the Pokédex, the most complete encyclopedia of Pokémon. This is my version, however, with info of Pokémon I’ve encountered over the years. I want you to have it, in the hopes that it helps you on your journey. Ian: (Marveling at it, flipping through the pages.) Thank you. I, I don’t know what to say. President: You are now a member of the Pokémon Fan Club. You don’t have to say anything. Now, get some rest. It will be a while before Charmander is in any good condition. End Scene The next morning, the storm has passed, Elise having fallen asleep on the couch. Ian was flipping through the journal, looking at info of Pokémon. Elise jerks awake. Elise: Huh, what? Sandslash: Slash. (Sandslash rubs up against her.) Elise: What happened to Charmander? Is it okay? Ian: Yeah. Fine enough to disappear after surgery. Elise: What?! We should be out looking for it! Ian: I’m trying to find something. Elise: Looking for what?! You care more about a book instead of making sure? Ian: I’m trying to find if the President has any info on it. Maybe we can find out why it ran. Elise: Oh. Ian: Here we go. “Charmander’s are extremely loyal to its trainer. No fight is too tough for it, no battle too tough to put out its flame.” Ian puts the book in his pack, going to grab his jacket. Elise: Where are you going? Ian: The rock I found it at. It’ll be back. Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Sandslash runs over, joining Ian as he leaves. Elise: Wait up! I’m going too! Charmander is walking through the mountain forest, making its way back to the rock. Ian: Hey! Charmander! Charmander: Char? Charmander turns, seeing Ian, Sandslash and Elise coming up, Elise falling behind. Ian: Hey there. I know you’re loyal to your trainer, but no trainer should tell a Pokémon to stay in a storm. Come with us. Charmander looks confused, as Damian appears. Damian: Hey there, Charmander. Glad to see you’re doing well. Ian: You! Damian: Hey! Get away from my Pokémon! You’re lucky I don’t charge you with assault. Ian: You abandoned your Pokémon. You don’t even care for it. Damian: Of course I don’t! (Charmander looks at Damian, hurt.) But I’m sure I can find a trainer who’d be interested to trade for it. Even if it is a weakling. Sandslash moves forward, growling viciously at Damian. Sandslash: (With rage) Slash. Damian: You want to battle? Fine, Machop! Karate Chop! Damian chooses Machop, who charges in with Karate Chop. Sandslash strikes it with his claw, Machop going flying, defeated. Damian: What the? Ian appears in front of Damian, punching Damian, giving him a black eye. Damian falls, out cold. Elise screams at the assault. Ian goes over to Charmander. Ian: That guy doesn’t care for you. But I do. (He offers his hand.) Come with me. Together, we’ll prove him wrong. Charmander: (Excited) Char! Char! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Charmander on the head. Charmander is sucked in, as the Pokéball clicks closed. Ian smirks, as he signals to Sandslash, the two walking away. Elise: Wait! Ian turns, as Elise gasps, surprised that she said anything. Ian: What? Elise: P-p-p-p-please take me with you! (She bows, looking at the ground.) I want to learn! I want to learn how to be such a powerful trainer as yourself! You truly care about Pokémon, you are strong beyond anything I’ve ever seen! Please teach me! Ian is silent, as he turns and walks away. Sandslash stays in one spot, as Elise looks up, upset. Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Elise is elated, as Sandslash motions her to follow them. Elise takes off running after him. Main Events *Ian catches a Charmander. *Elise joins Ian as a travel companion. Characters *Ian *Elise *Fan Club President *Nurse Joy *Damian Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's, formally Damian's) *Machop (Damian's) *Rhydon (President's friend, photo) *Rapidash (President's, mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based off the anime episode Charmander - the Stray Pokémon. *Ian shows great anger and violence to those he believes doesn't care for their Pokémon, showing his deep care for them. *Sandslash defeated Machop without using a move. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian